A development project may include developing program code to perform a set of functions. A client may engage a group of developers to complete the development project. The development project may be associated with a set of requirements that are to be fulfilled by the program code developed for the development project. For example, to satisfy a set of accessibility requirements, the program code may include a text-to-speech functionality (e.g., to enable a visually impaired user to use an application or website that includes the program code). Upon completion of developing the program code, another group of developers may review the program code to ensure that the program code satisfies the set of requirements. The client may determine that the development project is complete based on the other group of developers ensuring that the program code satisfies the set of requirements.